Like Shoujo
by flabberu
Summary: PreciousMetal, AU ―Pero más importante que nada, esto le da una total sensación de dejà vu. ¿No son así todas las confesiones en los animes shoujos de Blue?


_Sin comentarios_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ni Pokemon, ni ninguna de las series mencionadas aquí me pertenecen._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: PreciousMetal, OoC (de más, no me vean), gay stuff, otakuísmo al máximo. Animefan!Silver/Animefan!Gold, yes. AU, ftw_

 ** _Nota adicional_** _: Debía liberar los feelings otacos. Vea al final para el glosario / lista de referencias pls (¿?)._

* * *

Durante los días libres puedes encontrar a Silver leyendo algún manga o viendo anime en la televisión, aprovechando el _Golden Time_ (simplemente, porque ahí pasan maratones de _Omega Taurina_ que no está dispuesto a perderse); pero, a pesar de todo el cariño hacia la animación y el dibujo japonés, no hay nada que Silver odie más que el _shoujo_.

Blue, su hermana mayor, era (y quizás lo sigue siendo a escondidas) una obsesiva de los animes de romance que caen excesivamente en clichés. ¿Y lo peor de todo?: _"¡Silver! ¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Fue horrible! Él no estaba con la modelo, ella creía que sí, y yo '¡Nooooo! ¡Es un malentendido!', te juro que me enojé. Esa Tachi_ - _…"_ , hasta que el pelirrojo, con todo el respeto del mundo, la sacaba a patadas de su habitación.

Sin embargo, y contrariándose a sí mismo, Silver quiere que algún día le suceda algo similar. Es una posibilidad de una en un millón, claramente, mas de esperanzas se vive, ¿no? Que una chica bonita tropezase con él y se enamorasen perdidamente…

Sus cejas se fruncen, al igual que su boca, sosteniendo el maletín con la mano. Los pasos de Silver resuenan a lo largo de la calle donde vive. Resulta extraño no tener a " _Onee-chan_ " haciendo escándalo unos metros más atrás, aunque Silver lo ignora.

La prefectura donde vive es básicamente una colina, que llega a otras colinas y se dirige a más colinas, cosa que lo agota a niveles insospechados. Varios caminos hacia la ruta de la preparatoria son empinados y en más de una ocasión los estudiantes se han caído y roto los huesos o raspado las rodillas.

Los ojos grises se enfocan en la escuela, en la cima de una de las innumerables montañas, y quiere hacer alguna comparación reflexiva, como en ese anime tan popular, no obstante, un traqueteo a la distancia lo distrae y, para cuando tiene tiempo de voltear el rostro, cae al suelo con un chico y su bicicleta encima.

―¡Perdón, perdón! ―lo escucha decir, sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose el cabello, levantando después la bici―. Maldita sea, este cacharro ya no funciona bien. No debí dejar que Lyra la usara, destructora de mi-… ―Silver se fija en su uniforme; está en su misma escuela. _Qué molestia_ ―. Oye, tu pelo es genial, nunca había visto cabello rojo. Um… ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte? ―La mano se extiende frente a él, y Silver la aparta, con el ceño fruncido.

―Púdrete.

(Y así, sin quererlo realmente, es como conoce a Gold Takanashi).

* * *

Takanashi lo sigue a todas partes; después de una o tres discusiones en la entrada a la preparatoria, descubrieron que también están en la misma clase y jamás habían cruzado palabra anteriormente.

Silver resopla, con Gold hablando sin parar sobre la serie que vio anoche y, aunque no quiere admitirlo, lo escucha atentamente, pensando en participar en la conversación que mantiene el adolescente de ojos dorados.

―Me sentí viejo ―Gold suspira, con el bolso colgando de su hombro y a punto de caerse. _Tienes quince, igual que yo_ , Silver resiste el recordárselo ―, y todavía así canté el _opening_ , _"¡…Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción! ¡Derrite un gran glaciar! ¡Podrás ver de cerca, un gran dragón…!_ ", y Lyra cantó conmigo con una peluca _espantosa_. Entonces mi mamá salió y me lanzó la cuchara para la sopa. Papá sólo se burló ―Suelta una risita, divertido, mientras se levanta el cabello sobre la frente para revelar un pequeño parche―. Todavía duele.

―Eres idiota.

―Gracias.

* * *

A veces es Silver quien inicia las charlas, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando se queda dormido en clases por accidente (y todo por Blue cantando desafinadamente a las dos de la mañana), Yellow empieza a dibujar mariposas en su cara con los marcadores con brillos de Crystal. Gold se ríe entre dientes al ver los dibujos en sus mejillas.

(Ahí se pregunta qué demonios tienen sus amigos en la cabeza. O peor aún, ¿qué demonios tiene él, que sigue con ellos?).

―No me van los _spokon_ , pero ese de voleyball me gustó mucho ―Silver suelta una oración ocasional y Gold le sigue la corriente, sorprendiéndolo―. ¿Se mejoró tu golpe? ―pregunta, alzando una ceja y su acompañante sonríe.

―Un poco, todavía está morado. Se agradece tu preocupación.

―Sólo quiero saber si estás bien o no, y así correr más rápido cuando te desmayes.

―Eso es cruel.

―Cállate.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Gold Takanashi y Silver Takeda se hacen amigos, o algo así.

El primero ocasionalmente va a casa del último para estudiar, siendo recibido amablemente por su madre y la hermana mayor de este, insistiendo en que la casa de Takeda es cálida y huele a un hogar.

(Cuando su mirada brilla con tristeza, el pelirrojo decide quedarse callado).

Para evitar que el cabello le caiga en los ojos e interrumpa su escritura, Silver suele asegurarlo con un gancho, cosa que siempre causa gracia en el otro.

―¡Te pareces a Nagi-…!

―Cállate. No me compares con un personaje de anime de natación, por favor.

― _Bueno_ , si tanto insistes para que no hable de ti, entonces mencionaré lo _genial_ que se ve tu hermana con ese vestido negro. Sobre todo ese cu-… ―Y la madre de Silver siempre se ríe brevemente al ver a Gold noqueado en el suelo, con un golpe en la frente.

* * *

Está tan acostumbrado a tener a Gold hablando durante el camino de regreso de la escuela (y tal vez se fueran juntos también, pero el morocho suele despertar tarde), que cuando este falta por una semana, se siente solo.

El lunes por la mañana de la semana siguiente, Gold llega con su bicicleta (casi) dañada, sus ojos dorados apagados y una mueca en sus labios.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Volvieron a regañarte por llegar tarde a la escuela? ¿Te castigaron? ―inquiere Silver, con el ceño fruncido―. Tienes mi correo para algo, pedazo de imbé-…

―Mi papá se murió.

―Ah.

 _Ah_.

Un tenso silencio se forma entre ambos amigos y Silver, por primera vez en toda su vida, no sabe qué decir.

―No es necesario que me consueles ― _Gold no parece Gold_ , y el Takeda lo cree fervientemente―. Llevaba tres meses enfermo y la casa olía a sus medicinas. Si hacía silencio, se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina esa que registra los latidos. El lunes pasado se detuvo.

―Takan-…

―Oye ―lo interrumpe antes de que diga algo más―, ¿puedo abrazarte? Te prometo que trataré de ser como era antes, sólo quiero eso.

Silver no se aparta cuando Gold lo estrecha entre sus brazos y empieza a llorar en su hombro.

* * *

La madre de Silver está limpiando la casa y prácticamente los echó en cuanto osaron asomarse por la puerta de la entrada, así que ahora se encuentran en la de Gold, con los libros de texto en los brazos y la presión de la semana de exámenes en los hombros, aplastándolos.

―Perdón por la intromisión ―murmura el más bajo, sosteniendo los libros con cuidado, mientras que Gold sonríe ampliamente ante la timidez de su mejor amigo. Es una ocasión especial haberlo traído a su propio hogar.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―grita, sacándose los zapatos y caminando en medias por la casa, instando a Silver a hacerlo también.  
―Eres ridí-…

―¡ _Hermano_ ~! ―Lyra sale saltando de la cocina y se le lanza encima al morocho―. ¿Ese es _Sil-chan_? ―Y al mencionado le recuerda un poco a un gato, o un perro… quizás una mezcla de ambos― ¡Hola, Sil-chan! ¡Yo soy Lyra Takanashi, un gusto, gracias, igualmente!

Comparado con ella, Gold va a una velocidad cercana a la de una tortuga.

―Ve a mi habitación, es la del fondo a la derecha ―El de ojos dorados suspira, frotándose la frente. De no haber conocido a Silver, es seguro que no estudiaría matemáticas y física un sábado―, yo iré a buscar algunos refrigerios, mientras tanto. Mamá no está en casa, así que me corresponde hacer el almuerzo.

Silver hace lo le han dicho (no sin replicar algo, porque así es él), y al siguiente minuto se encuentra admirando la enorme colección de anime y manga de su mejor amigo; decenas de revistas y tomos, e incontables dvd's con series de las que él jamás ha escuchado.

― _Vaya_.

―Es genial, ¿cierto? ―Lyra sonríe, ligeramente, más calmada que antes―. Papá ayudó a Gold a comprar unos cuantos. Fue quien nos hizo amar las series y quien nos instó a seguir nuestros sueños, por más locos que fueran.

―¿De verdad?

―Sip ―La castaña asiente, con ternura―. Mi hermano quiere ser _seiyuu_ algún día. Yo, por mi parte, quiero ser _mangaka_. Mamá trabaja como buscadora en la _Jump_ , tratando de encontrar alguna historia que valga la pena, y de vez en cuando hace labor en el centro de edición, así que debe ir seguido a Tokio.

A Silver le cuesta tragar; resulta raro saber que ese chico hiperactivo, irresponsable y amigable, tenga esa clase de sueños.

―… Yo no sabía nada de eso…

― _Onii-chan_ es muy cerrado ―dice la chica, desamarrando las coletas en su cabello con cuidado de no lastimarse―. Detesta hablar de la escuela y lo que sucede con sus amigos. Sin embargo, durante los últimos ocho meses, tú eres algo que persiste en sus conversaciones. "¡Takeda me dijo que soy un idiota, já!", "Takeda ha visto varios animes, Koto-chan, casi tantos como tú. Estoy sorprendido", "Me pregunto qué clase de aspiraciones tiene Takeda".

El corazón del de ojos plata da tres tumbos y no sabe la razón, y es ahí cuando Gold entra al cuarto, con una bandeja llena de galletas y tres tazas de té, acompañadas de pastel.

―¿De qué hablan, par de conspiradores? ―interroga, con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha un puchero.

―¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Esto no es _Bakuman_! ―Silver le golpea la nuca, con las orejas rojas, intentando desaparecer su último pensamiento.

 _"Gold se ve lindo"._

* * *

―¿Por qué estabas hablando con Yellow en el almuerzo? ―Silver suelta su duda sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su manga, caminando rumbo a su casa. Gold arquea una ceja, con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

―Tú lo acabas de decir, estábamos hablando ―responde, distraído en su propia mente―. Tenía tiempo sin charlar con ella, desde que terminamos hace unos meses.

Los pasos de Silver se detienen en seco y su corazón acelera los latidos inconscientemente.

―¿Qué?

―Hace mucho, quizás unas semanas después de conocerte ―Y se percata de que Silver ha dejado de caminar a su lado, por lo que se voltea con una mirada extrañada―. No éramos tan buenos amigos, así que no pensé que sería necesario comentarlo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo duraron? ―La garganta le aprieta y quiere marcharse de allí, a pesar de que eso no es natural en él. Silver Takeda jamás huye.

―Dos años, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Silver reanuda su caminata, más lento que antes.

―Es sólo que no me lo imaginaba. Parecen tan diferentes…

―Me gustan las personas tranquilas y amables, como Yellow. Además, era bastante graciosa y divertida cuando estábamos solos. ¡Una vez se metió dos palillos de madera en la nariz y dijo que era un monstruo!

―Oh.

―¡Conozco ese _oh_! Es un " _oh_ " de " _ya-entiendo-no-sigas-o-te-doy-un-puñetazo_ ". ¿Por qué te enojas?

―No estoy molesto. Ahora, déjame leer.

(Y se agradece a sí mismo por dejarse el cabello largo, de lo contrario, Gold se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus orejas estaban más rojas que un tomate).

* * *

―Has estado dejando a tu _Onee-chan_ de lado, Sil-chan ―Blue se queja, con las piernas montadas sobre el regazo de su hermano menor, el pelo atado en un desordenado moño y vestida con ropa de dormir―, ya no volvemos juntos a casa y cuando despierto te has ido…

―Eso te pasa por quedarte viendo tus series cursis hasta tarde, y por fastidiar al pobre de Oak ―replica el menor por su parte, cambiando el canal del televisor.

―¿Será que acaso tienes novia, Sil-chan? ―Casi se puede ver la bombilla iluminada sobre la cabeza de Blue, y la única contestación que recibe es un sonrojo en las mejillas―. ¡Dios mío! ¡Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto! ¡Sil-chan está enamorado de una chica! ―Y al ver la mueca en los labios del adolescente, sabe que no está del todo equivocada, pero no está del todo en lo correcto―… ¿o es un chico, Silver?

Y el pelirrojo se levanta del sillón, lanzando el control entre los cojines, marchándose después de ponerse unos zapatos y una chamarra.

Blue sonríe, enternecida.

* * *

Dos años y medio conociendo a Gold se sienten como unos días apenas.

Aprendió a verlo en silencio, a apreciar sus palabras (por más retrasadas que estas fueran), a escucharlo y a callarlo sin hacerlo enojar. Cosas que, de ser dichas a alguna chica interesada en Takanashi, se apreciarían con todo el corazón y todo el agradecimiento de esa persona.

Pero Silver no está dispuesto a dar esa información, y ese es el problema. Tiene la tozudez de un adolescente (un _tercer año_ , como los llaman los de primero y segundo) a punto de irse a la universidad y que todavía no ha resuelto todos sus problemas.

Suelta un suspiro, cerrando su cuaderno.

La campana de salida suena y las clases han acabado por completo. Algunos estudiantes recogen sus mochilas y van rumbo a sus clubes, sea de deportes o estudio. Otros, como él, simplemente se marchan.

Alguien le toca el hombro, devolviéndole el libro de matemáticas que le prestó a uno de sus compañeros. Y justo cuando lo va a meter en la mochila, un papel se escapa de entre las páginas, cayendo al suelo con un suave movimiento.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―sus cejas se fruncen y sus ojos grises se entrecierran, analizando el mensaje―. _"Takeda, ve al lugar donde nos conocimos, tú, otaku de los mechas. Atte: ¿En serio conoces a alguien más con una caligrafía tan horrible? No respondas"._

Gold es el único que lo llama _"otaku de los mechas"_ , sólo porque le gusta Omega Taurina (que en realidad es una mezcla de todo) y los animes de robots, así como también de los pocos (realmente pocos) amigos que lo continúan llamando por su apellido, y no por su nombre o algún apodo terminado en _–chan_.

Sale de la preparatoria, con su bolso en el hombro y el latido de corazón en los oídos, constante.

 _¿Por qué?_

Sus pasos se detienen, y sus irises se fijan en el cruce empinado donde la bicicleta de Gold lo atropelló una vez, casi tres años atrás. Allí está Takanashi, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello casi cubriéndole los ojos, de no ser por esas raras gafas de aviador que consiguió por Internet.

―¿Qué quieres?  
―Silver ―dice, apoyándose en la pared empedrada. Las mejillas del mencionado se sonrojan al instante. _¿Su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo su nombre suena tan genial?_ ―, llevo varios meses pensándolo, así que estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir.

―¿Eh?

―¡Nada de " _Eh's_ ", _por favor_! ―grita, con los párpados firmemente apretados―. Te quiero. Por todo, no sólo tu personalidad de _odio-a-la-humanidad_ , sino por los detalles que haces para y con los demás, al igual que esos gestos que realizas cuando no te das cuenta. Me gustas, si es que no te ha quedado claro.

Silver está tan rojo, que siente que le estallará la cabeza de un momento a otro y probablemente se combine a la perfección con el color de su cabello.

Pero más importante que nada, esto le da una total sensación de _dejà vu._

¿No son así todas las confesiones en los animes shoujos de Blue?

El rostro le enrojece dos tonos más, sólo por ese pensamiento.

Únicamente, hay una serie de problemas con esa premisa tan cliché: Primero, él está siendo tratado como la protagonista femenina, al ser quien recibe la confesión y no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos tan obvios de su compañero. Segundo, Gold no es el protagonista masculino ideal, teniendo en cuenta que no tiene notas perfectas, ni es cómico en una forma agradable, tampoco tiene cabello o apariencia ideal, es un pervertido, desde cualquier punto de vista, y por supuesto que no es alguien _refrescante_. Tercero, ¿no se está convirtiendo en eso que tanto detesta? Cuarto, y quizás la última razón, (el cerebro de Silver no procesa lo suficiente como para hacer más), si es una confesión, ¿no debería estar haciendo algo más… como… como… _b-…_?

―¿Qué? ―Gold suelta, observando con preocupación a su mejor amigo, apretando los puños y sonrojándose tanto que parece inhumano― ¡Takeda, reacciona! ¡Esto no es un drama coreano! ―Y lo sostiene por los hombros, decisión reflejada en sus orbes dorados, que chocan con los plateados de Silver.

Es ahí cuando lo besa, en plena tarde. Está la posibilidad de que alguien pase y los mire. Sin embargo, el cerebro del pelirrojo sufre una catástrofe.

Y Takanashi se separa, tapándose el rostro ligeramente enrojecido con el reverso de la mano.

― _Oh dios,_ perdón. No tenía planeado hacer eso, ¿¡Por qué lo hice?! ¡Tal vez era tu primer beso! Soy un monstruo egoísta. Debí haber hecho como Kazehaya, pero _¡noooo!_ Yo me creo personaje de doujin-… ―Silver lo jala del cuello de la camisa, estampando un beso en la comisura de los labios del morocho.

―Cállate.

Gold sonríe.

―Vale, Takeda- _chan_.

―Eres asqueroso.

* * *

―Estoy vuelto _mierda_ ―Silver deja las llaves en la mesa y va a la habitación, tirándose en la cama como un peso muerto. _El apartamento está vacío_ , se percata con enojo―. El muy bastardo ni siquiera se toma la molestia de avisarme…

Y, como si estuviera siendo invocado, el teléfono suena y en la pantalla se lee " _Imbécil_ ", así que contesta.

―¡Silver, Silver! ¡Perdó~n! ―lo escucha exclamar en su oído, y Silver casi puede _ver_ la sonrisa en su cara―. Se me fue la hora, pero es que estábamos acomodando unas cosas en el guión, y _bueno_ , después me invitaron a comer ramen al restaurante de la familia de Hilda-chan y…

―No digas más, sólo tráeme algo y te permitiré entrar a la habitación ―Y cuelga la llamada antes de que le conteste su (exigencia) petición.

Mientras lo espera, se baña y empieza a hacer algo del trabajo. El guión de la historia está excelente, pero todavía hace falta pulir las personalidades. No quiere que, bajo ningún motivo, los seguidores de la serie vayan a quejarse por faltas en el diseño o cambios en la historia.

Veinticuatro episodios de esfuerzo.

Ser director es difícil, sin embargo, vale la pena escuchar los comentarios de los patrocinadores y de sus compañeros.

Dentro de una semana, el primer capítulo saldrá al aire, tanto en televisión, como en Internet, y el simple hecho de saberlo, le da ganas de cubrirse con las sábanas y quedarse allí hasta que la emisión termine.

La puerta hace ruido al ser abierta, y la estruendosa voz de Gold se oye incluso en la habitación.

―¡Sil-chan~, ya llegué! ―Gold corre con la bolsa en la mano, apresurándose para ir con su novio de ahora veintiún años―. ¡Take-chan! ¡Contésta-…! ―Su voz muere al ver al pelirrojo tan pálido como un cadáver en la mesa de dibujo―. ¡Silver! Maldita sea, ¿qué te he dicho sobre creerte protagonista de drama japonés? Anda, come o tendré que darte el miso por una intravenosa.

―Eso sería horrible.

―¿Por qué?

―No podría saborear los fideos.

―… Me quedaré callado ―Le deja el envase en el escritorio y busca una silla para sentarse a su lado, observando cómo el rostro de su acompañante cobra color poco a poco.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―pregunta Silver, con la boca llena de vegetales. El morocho se estira en su lugar, tronándose algunos huesos en el proceso.

― _Bueno_ , hoy hicimos cambios en el guión, ya te lo dije. Porque tienes ese problema de avisarle al guionista, pero a mí no, que soy la voz del _protagonista_ y tu _novio_.

―La forma en la que dices _"novio"_ es desagradable. Es raro que el personaje sea tan genial y tú eres un imbécil.

―Cállate ―la frente de Gold se frunce y una mueca que intenta ser amenazadora aparece en su rostro―. De todas formas, nos informaron de los cambios y tuvimos que grabar la escena otra vez y-… ¿me estás escuchando?

― _Sí_.

―¡No digas eso con la boca llena y el lápiz de dibujo en la mano, entonces!

―Ya no habrán más cambios, esa era la escena final.

―¿En serio?

―¿Qué gano mintiéndote, pedazo de idiota?

―Satisfacción personal.

―A veces Lyra me pregunta qué veo en ti.

―¿Y qué contestas?  
―Con que veo a un otaku de los shoujos interno, que mezcló los diálogos y usó el resultado conmigo.

― _¿¡Desde cuándo lo sabes?!_

―Eso no importa, ya van a dar Omega Taurina.

―¡Han pasado casi diez años, Silver! Deja de ver ese programa para niños.

―El manga todavía se publica ―dice Silver, con el rostro serio, pero el brillo en los ojos delatándolo―. Haré unas negociaciones para hacer otra temporada.

―… Eres un caso perdido con las cosas que te gustan…

―Cállate, _Ootani-kun_.

―¡Fue una sola vez, te aseguro que sólo miré la serie una vez!

―¿Ryuuji?

―… Dos veces…

―¿Usui?

―¡Fue una etapa!  
―Lo que tú digas. Ahora vamos a dormir, tengo sueño y quiero estar descansado para mañana ―suspira Silver, tomando a Gold de la mano y caminando rumbo a la habitación.

―¿Y nada más?

―Y nada más.

―¿Cuando la serie sea un éxito?

―Tal vez.

A Gold le es suficiente con esa respuesta.

* * *

 **Glosario / Lista de referencias:**

 **Golden Time** : Horario de la televisión japonesa donde pasan anime durante la tarde/noche.

 **Shoujo** : Animu para chicas.

 ** _"¡Silver! ¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Fue horrible! Él no estaba con la modelo, ella creía que sí, y yo '¡Nooooo! ¡Es un malentendido!', te juro que me enojé. Esa Tachi-…"_** : Referencia a Sukitte Ii Na Yo.

 **Onee-chan / Onii-chan** : Hermana mayor / Hermano mayor.

 **" _Y quiere hacer alguna comparación reflexiva, como en ese anime tan popular_ "**: Referencia a Kyon, de Haruhi Suzumiya.

 **Gold Takanashi** : El apellido es de Rikka Takanashi, de Chuunibyou, wtv.

 ** _"¡…Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción! ¡Derrite un gran glaciar! ¡Podrás ver de cerca, un gran dragón…!_** **"** : Referencia al opening de Dragon Ball en español latino.

 ** _"―No me van los spokon, pero ese de voleyball me gustó mucho"_** : Spokon es un género dedicado a los animus de deportes. El de voleyball que me está destrozando el corazón, es Haikyuu! #ElTreintaPorcientoDeMisOTPsEstánEnHQ #SoDone

 **Silver Takeda** : El apellido es del sensei de Karasuno ;_;;

 ** _"―¡Te pareces a Nagi-…! / ―Cállate. No me compares con un personaje de anime de natación, por favor"_** : Nagisa Hazuki, de Free!

 **Seiyuu** : Persona que hace la voz para el anime.

 **Mangaka** : Quien dibuja los mangas, ts.

 **Jump** : Una de las infinitas revistas japonesas que serializan mangas a nivel nacional, aunque esta se enfoca mayormente en el género shonen, el cual es para chicos jóvenes entre los doce y dieciocho años.

 ** _"―¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Esto no es Bakuman"!_** : En Bakuman, el interés amoroso del protagonista quiere ser seiyuu, su mejor amigo un mangaka y quiere que él lo acompañe en su tarea.

 ** _"Otaku de los mechas"_** _:_ Es sólo que otaku, es "fan", así que Gold lo llama, básicamente, "Súper-fan-de-los-mechas", que son animes de robots, btw.

 ** _"Y por supuesto que no es alguien refrescante"_** : Kazehaya, amor de mi vida.

 ** _― ¡Takeda, reacciona! ¡Esto no es un drama coreano!_** : Los dramas coreanos hacen honor a su nombre.

 ** _"Debí haber hecho como Kazehaya, pero ¡noooo! Yo me creo personaje de doujin-…"_** : Kazehaya _no_ besó a Sawako. Mientras, en los doujinshis hay más besos que en las novelas mexicanas (¿?).

 ** _"¡Silver! Maldita sea, ¿qué te he dicho sobre creerte protagonista de drama japonés?"_** : Los dramas japoneses son ligeramente menos dramáticos que los coreanos (¿?).

 ** _"―Cállate, Ootani-kun"_** : Prota masculino de Lovely Complex, uno de romance.

 ** _"―¿Ryuuji?"_** : Prota masculino de ToraDora, otro de romance.

 ** _"―¿Usui?"_** : Prota masculino de Maid-sama!, romance ftw.

* * *

~ravie, la otaco del anime que es bien chida.


End file.
